What else could go wrong
by KottaKitty
Summary: Wally hasn't eaten for hours! his first chance at food gets kicked away from his mouth, things just go down hill from there for our poor speedster. what else could go wrong? please read
1. sandwich

What else could go wrong!

(I know I need to update other things! DX but this idea is just in my head and I just cant stop thinking about it! Lol so here it is XD

I don't own Young Justice! But if I did, basically every ep would have Wally as the main character! XD

Please enjoy and comment! :D))

"Freedom!" Wally yelled as he ran (almost letting his powers slip) out of school. "I haven't eaten for two hours!" he thought franticly as he made his way briskly to the nearest zeta beam. He teleported in to Mount Justice and before the female computerized voice could even announce his arrival Kid Flash was in the kitchen throwing everything that was humanly edible in to one huge sandwich! Ham, chocolate, M'gann's burnt cookies, carrots, you name it and it was probably in there.

Once he thought there was nothing else he could put in to this extravagant sandwich Wally chuckled and said in a evil voice "mmmm~ heh heh, come to the wall-man!" as he brought it to his mouth.

He was about to take a bite when suddenly Robin burst in and drop kicked the sandwich out of Wally's hands and on to the floor before poor the poor red head could even get a bite.

Wally fell to his knees and looked at his fallen sandwich; holding some of the odd contents of it in his hands. He slowly (which is wired for a speedster) shuffled around on his knees and faced robin "W-what the hell man! M-my sandwich!" The red head yelled and stuttered, in shock at his sudden loss of food "Why!? What's with the ninja attack on my food? What did it ever do to youuuuu!?" he shouted over dramatically at his best friend.

"The meat, y'know ham and what ever else you had in there, it's gone off. Like really off. If you'd eaten that you'd be sick!" Robin laughed and crossed his arms across his chest, and with and with a triumphant smirk he said "you may now thank me~"

Wally jumped up and threw his arms in the air (just adding to his over dramatic-ness) before just yelling "dude! I'm a speedster remember! My metabolism means I don't get sick for more than 5 minuets! But-" he's stomach growled viciously and Wally wrapped his arms around it before moaning, "I get hungry in seconds… bro I'm dying here…" he looked up with puppy eyes, trying (and failing) to make Robin feel bad for killing his epic sandwich.

"Look I'm sorry bro, but cant you just make something new? It won't take long, _Your a speedster remember~_" he mocked childishly poking his tongue out at the end of his sentence.

"I used everything we had for _**that**_ sandwich!" the red head sighed in defeat

"Then go buy something?" Robin questioned, trying to fix his best friends predicament.

"I'm running on empty here, it'll take to much out of me to run, and I don't have any mone-" then Wally was cut off by the alarms in the mountain.

Robin made his way to the door "Come on KF, there's trouble"

"But cant I just-" Wally began to plead before he was cut of again but this time by Robin.

"No. Put your suit on kid mouth! And be quick about it!" the younger ebony demanded.

Wally sighed and quickly put his costume on "okay Rob, lets go check this out then…"

00000000000000000000000

As they maid their way around the mountain trying to locate the source of the trouble Wally clicked open one of his wrist compartments and ate one of his _"special speedster energy bars!" _It gave him enough energy for at least an hour.

"I'm still hungry… but this will have to do for now" Wally thought to himself before he sped out in front of The Boy Wonder and said "I'll scout out the entire mountain a report back In a sec, I'll be back in a _**flash" **_and with that he was gone.

Robin only had enough time to face palm at the speedster's terrible pun before said speedster was back again.

"Dude… your not gonna believe this! But guess whose managed to infiltrate the mountain _**and **_lock the rest of the team in some cage thing?"

The look on Kid Flashes face confused Robin, he looked like he wasn't sure weather to panic, laugh or be embarrassed!

"Uhhh… calendar man?"

"Who…?" there was an awkward pause for a moment when Wally continued,

"Anyway, I'll tell you who it is... Its my Rouges!"

((End chapter 1 :D I hope you liked it ^^ I worked hard! XD

yay for the rouges! :)

There are probably a lot of mistakes… but that my fault and I'll try and sort them out some time XD

I have a lot of plans for this story :3 so yay~ and its all very Wally-centric! :D woop XD

Until next time :D please review! It doesn't take long DX

ps, i got calendarman from holy musical b man XD))


	2. Annoying Rouges is fun

((here is part 2! I was half way through checking it but people were biching at me to get off the computer so all mistakes are their faults… not mine -_- sorry! But I really wanted to get this posted!

Please read and review! It makes the updates faster : )

Enjoy :D ))

"What!?" Robin yelled in disbelief "how did they get in here?"

"I don't know man, maybe mirror master?

"Good point, well we better go take down some Rouges."

"Yeah, come on" Wally turned around "I'll give you a piggy back"

Robin jumped on to the Speedsters back and they sped away to confront the Rouges.

000000000000000

When they arrived they were shocked to see that the Rouges had _**actually**_ managed to capture their fellow teammates and lock them up in different cages of sorts. Robin and Wally backed up around a corner and hid, then they discussed their predicament.

"Artemis was stuck to the floor by some kind of strange pink gloop." Robin informed.

"That'll be Trickster" Wally chuckled quietly. "Next to her was SuperBoy, trapped inside a mirror."

"Let me guess, Mirror Master?" Robin asked the red headed speedster

"I think so" Wally answered then looked at his other caught team-mates.

He saw Aqualad, trapped in a fiery cage and Miss Martian trapped in thick ice.

"Aqualads been caught by Heat Wave and Miss M by Captain Cold." Wally deduced.

"Wow, I bet that took some real hard thinking didn't it Sherlock?" Robin mocked jokingly.

Kid Flash sent him a small death stare then looked back to the captured team members." The only Rouges left after that are Captain Boomerang, Pied piper and Weather Wizard"

"So you think we can take them?"

"Of course! But be careful, my villains aren't like yours, but they are still evil-"

It was then that Wally noticed that The Boy Wonder had pulled a ninja on him.

"I hate it when he does that…" He sighed face palming.

A few short moments later there was a series of loud crashes and bangs, Wally darted back around the corner, only to see his best friend passed out on the floor with little lightning bolts flickering around him every now and again.

"Damn…" he grunted " Weather Wizard got him." He slumped against the wall and thought

"That leaves Piper and Boomer… well I guess I had better see what traps they have for me, its not like I haven't beaten them all like a thousand times before right? And they never go that hard on me, I'm their "baby" as they say."

Wally crouched on the floor and readied to speed off to face his Rouges.

"On your marks, get set… go!" he mumbled and with that the redheaded speedster was gone.

000000000000000

The inevitable happened and Wally found himself trapped on a cage made of boomerangs. He pushed against the walls of it but there was no way they were going to budge. Leaning back against one of the walls he said with a chuckle in his voice

"Wow, you put some work in to this didn't you Boomer~?"

His small comment suddenly grasped the attention of all the Rouges. Who were either looking around the part of the mountain, putting Robin in to a separate boomerang cage or they were in or teasing Kid Flashes team-mates (or in other words Trickster was teasing Kid Flashes team-mates and all the other Rouges where doing what they were supposed to).

"Yeah, maybe I did Baby Flash. Just ta make sure you and your little friends here don't escape!" Captain Boomerang said with a large amount of pride in his voice.

"And you wont!" trickster giggled jumping in front of Captain Boomerang (only to be shoved out the way and on to the floor seconds later).

Wally rolled his eyes "you okay James?"

Trickster jumped up "I'm fine!" he beamed but then began to pout as he grumbled "and don't call me James!"

Kid flash smirked "yeah sure whatever **James" **he sneered making sure to put extra emphasis on the James. Before trickster could object to the use of his real name Wally began to speak once more, to the leader of the rouges Captain Cold "Sooo, Len, you've put a lot of work in to this. Why? Wasn't getting beaten by just me enough? Now you want to get beaten by me **and **all me 'little friends' as boomer called them." He folded his arms and said with a sigh then a mischievous grin "I guess you guys like jail and juvie then…"

Cold stomped forward right up to the boomerang walls of the cage that held the Speedster "listen baby flash." He snarled, "We aren't going to lose"

"That's funny because I always thought the good guys won" Wally stated just to annoy cold, he loved to do that.

Captain Cold scowl was evident even behind his glasses ((*A/N or goggles… I'm not sure what to call them*)) "well today that's going to change."

"That's what they all say~" Wally sang rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Shut it kid."

"They say that to! Len are you physic as well has having a freeze gun?" he said over dramatically, annoying his Rouges was by far Wally's favourite pass time when he was trapped by one or a few of them.

"If you don't stop talking I'll freeze your mouth shut brat." Captain Cold growled and Wally could tell he was deadly serious.

It was then Wally noticed that he should tread a little more carefully when talking to the Rouges (well apart from Piper and Trickster probably…) they all seemed far more serious than usual.

"Just what is their plan?" Kid Flash asked him self with a small frown.

((end part :3 now I must think of what the rouges plan is! XD haha please review))


End file.
